Found
by The Roonils
Summary: FIRST SEASON Someone is dead, someone dying, and Jack just can't take it anymore. When he flees for a walk in the woods, he hears something. Slightly AU..
1. A Feeling Of Failure

**Found**

**_Chapter One - A Feeling Of Failure_**

--

"He's dead." Jack pressed his fingertips to Sawyers throat, willing it to be otherwise, but it was true. Despite all his efforts and the countless waking nights, he had failed. And Kate was next, suffering in the grasp of the same illness that had claimed Sawyers life.

Jack barely dared to look at her anymore, dreading the sight of her face, once so full of life, now ashen and worn from the sickness.

She had suffered so much already… but life just wasn't fair, was it? Slowly, Jack rose.

Around him people was busy preparing Sawyers body for the burial. Jack ignored them, heading for the makeshift bed where Kate lay.

Sun was sitting by her side, and looked up at Jack when he approached.

"No changes," she said, knowing what Jacks first question would be. "Still sleeping."

"God." Jack sat down, burying his face in his hands.

Then he straightened up, businesslike again. "She haven't moved at all? Opened her eyes? Said something?" Sun shook her head at each question. "God" Jack repeated. "Dammit!" Now he had raised his voice to the point where everybody at the caves turned their heads.

Kate didn't even stir.

Jack slammed his fist against the wall. It hurt, but he didn't really notice.

"That does not help, you know" Sun said. "It is not your fault, you have done everything."

"But it isn't enough," Jack shouted. "There has to be something…"

He started rummaging through the medical supplies. Sun put a hand on his arm.

"There is nothing, and you know it. You should get some sleep."

"No, I'm not tired. Shouldn't you…?

"I'm not the one who have refused to sleep the past three nights. Go. To. Bed."

"But I—" Jack stopped, and forced himself to smile. "Well, maybe you're right. I'm off then."

Sun gave him a sceptical look, but said nothing.

--

Jack managed to stay calm just until he was well outside the camp, then he collapsed on a rock. Sun had been right, he was more tired than he wanted to admit. Waves of misery swept over him, and he was overcome by the feeling of failure for a few moments. But he couldn't just sit there. People needed him – and the picture of Kate's pale face floated before his eyes. He stood up again, feeling slightly dizzy as he did so, then started to walk slowly back to the camp.

He hadn't got more than a few steps when he heard a strange noise among the trees not very far away. What could it be? Something – someone, and he just had to find out…

Jack turned, and started off into the jungle.

--

R&R, please )


	2. Muddy And Miserable

**Found**

**_Chapter Two - Muddy And Miserable_**

**_--_  
**

Jack stumbled for what felt like the hundredth time. He managed to grab a branch, which broke, sending him knees-first on the muddy ground. It didn't matter. His trousers and t-shirt was torn and stiff with sweat and dirt - he was covered in mud, for Christ's sake - and a month earlier he would have cared, but not anymore.

Being a surgeon, he had been among the most distressed by the lack of hygiene on the Island, but he had got used to that, too.

He got to his feet again, leaning on the torn branch for support. The noise he had been following was long since gone, Jack begun to wonder if it had been there at all. But every time he decided that it really had been nothing, that he ought to turn back, he heard something again. A sudden rustle of leaves, boughs creaking - and always something at the edge of his vision. He saw glimpses of strange creatures that was gone as soon as he tried to focus on them.

"You're delirious", he told himself. "You're exhausted, half starving and now you're hallucinating."As if to confirm this, he heard a loud, screeching sound and saw the shape of something that disappeared when he blinked and shook his head.

"And now you're talking to yourself", he added. "Not a good sign."

He wondered if he was going mentally ill. The thought brought him back to Kate.

Suddenly he felt acutely miserable. He should be back there, with her.

Could he really trust Sun? Well, off course he could trust her, but after all, she had no medical knowledge. Would she know what to do if Kate should get worse?

For that matter, he didn't even know if he could trust himself anymore, especially not with her. With Kate.

He tried so hard to be rational, professional, to keep up his emotions under control, even under the highly irrational conditions of this wretched island. But even so -–

Jack's thoughts were cut off when the trees in front of him started to rustle violently.

Something huge emerged from them. When it saw Jack, it let out a piercing shriek.

"Hush, you silly bird", Kate said as she stepped into the clearing.

Then everything went black.

--

R&R please ;)

TBC...


	3. Up And Upset

a/n: Sorry about the kinda long wait... I'll try to update more often in the future. like twice a year or something ;)

And now... the long-awaited Chapter Three!

xx

_**Found**_

x

_**Up and Upset**_

Jack awoke to the sound of muffled voices. For a moment he thought he was back home, the mattress he was laying on was unbelievable soft. Suddenly he heard the screeching of a bird and the memories came flooding back to him like a punch in the gut.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, but realizing it was a bad idea he closed them again, groaning.

"He's awake – Gareth, could you go and fetch some water?"

The voice he'd earlier mistaken for Kate's spoke up and he tried opening his eyes once more to see the mysterious woman.

She sat down beside him; he squinted and tried to ignore his pounding headache as the picture of her slowly swam into focus.

She was remarkable like Kate in looks as well, or more like Kate had looked like before the weeks of hardship and now sickness had left their mark on her face.

Her hair was almost exactly the same as Kate but with a hint of gold.

"Don't try to sit up", she said, just as Jack struggled to do just that.

"Who are you – and where am I?" he said, still trying to get up. Too weak to struggle against her, he fell back on the soft mattress, exhausted.

She frowned. "My name is Mary. And as to where we are, I… I don't know if I can tell you that", she said, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just... I'll explain later."

"Later?" Jack sat bolt upright, ignoring the pain that flashed through his body. "But I've got to get back! Kate could – she could be dead by now!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I – I don't really know", Jack admitted, fighting back the overwhelming feeling of helplessness this brought. "Fever, can't keep food down, coughing, aching all over. We've all been sick, of course, but this is something different. The first one who got it is dead –" his voice broke, and Mary put a hand on his shoulder. Then the tent flap opened, and Mary spun around to face the man that came in.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to tell them!" she said. "This man's friend Kate has got the Island fever – she'll die if we don't do anything!" She turned back to Jack. "The council is strictly against any kind of contact with the Others – your people, I mean. I've been trying to convince them that it is the only right thing to do – I hope they will see reason now. Gareth, I must speak to Father. Will you..?"

"I'll stay with..?"

"Jack."

"Right, Jack. Mary, you go give those old lackwits an earful."

Mary gave them both a radiant smile, and disappeared. Gareth sat down next to Jack.

"You better lie down again", he said, "you look like… well, not good anyways."

"But Kate – I have to –"

Gareth shrugged. "If Mary can convince the Council, we'll fly to your friend and have her well in no time at all. If not – well, then there's nothing you can do anyway."

"But –"

"Really. End of discussion." He pushed Jack down on the mattress, and Jack was too tired to protest.

x

He woke up again when Mary came back.

"I've never been this angry with Father", she said in a tight voice. "They won't listen to reason at all – they'd be happy to watch the poor woman die, knowing we'll stay secret and safe."

Jack's head spun, and he tried to say something, but Mary continued – "But I've got my medical kit – it's all I need – and I will do what they're too stuck up to do. We have to leave immediately."

Gareth gave Jack a hand, and he struggled to his feet. It was almost impossible to stay upright without leaning heavily on Gareth.

"I – I'm not sure I can walk", he admitted, feeling more pathetic than ever.

Mary gave him another bright smile.

"That's fine. We won't walk."

Gareth laughed at Jack's apparent confusion. "We'll fly!"

x

TBC, really :)


End file.
